


Clarity

by Andromakhe



Series: Of Blades and Blossoms [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to "Against All Odds" and set shortly after "Blessed." April interrogates Lotus about Leo. But the tables are turned, and it is she who ends up surrendering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into "Against All Odds," but it occurs soon after "Blessed." I wanted to write this out to solidify in my mind what Lotus has had to contend with, as well as fill in a story element that I think is pretty inevitable. Hope it's enjoyable.

April stood in front of Lotus' apartment, hoping she wouldn't be eviscerated before she got a chance to introduce herself. She knew the dangers of walking in on ninjas unannounced. Her turtle friends taught her. It was funny in hindsight, but at the time, her heart definitely skipped a beat or two. She rapped firmly on the door, telling herself she was a reporter, and reporters didn't let danger hold them back.

April heard movement inside the house, and then the door opened a little. Lotus peered out at April and opened the door wider. "Hello. You are April O'Neil, correct? Leonardo has mentioned you."

"That's right. Channel Six News. May I come in?"

Lotus hesitated, but then shrugged. This was one of Leonardo's closest friends. She was probably safe to trust. Still, one couldn't be completely certain. Lotus decided she'd keep her dagger on her while they talked. Motioning April inside, she gestured to the couch and sat down. A partially eaten meal was laid out on the table.

April took in her surroundings and noticed the dinner. "Oh. I'm sorry. I can come back another time."

"It is all right. I can always reheat it. Leonardo has said you are almost part of his clan. He seems to think very highly of you." 

April smiled. "Leonardo is such a gentleman. I'm pleased to hear he considers me part of his family. I know he's very protective of me. So are his friends and Master Splinter. Sometimes, he's a little too protective, but that's only because he cares so much. I always want to be close enough to get good footage, and that sometimes conflicts with his desire to keep me safe."

Lotus nodded, lips pressed together firmly. She felt a twinge a jealousy that Leo should feel the same protectiveness he clearly felt toward her for another woman. But she knew this was just Leo's way, and she shouldn't begrudge April that kind of affection. She resented it all the same. Mentally shaking herself back to April's words, she responded. "I think part of it is that you're a civilian. I have fought beside Leonardo and he asked me if I wished to join his mission. If you were a ninja, he might not be as cautious or restrictive. He just classifies us differently." Thinking about it more, Lotus decided she was glad Leo believed in her ability to defend herself and related to her like one of his team. But she still felt April was competition.

April nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm not really interested in fighting or athleticism. It's not really my strong suit. And honestly, I like that the turtles are so quick to defend me. I definitely want a man who I'd feel safe with."

"A man?" Lotus asked quietly. "Not a turtle?"

April smiled knowingly. "The turtles are some of my dearest friends. I'm absolutely not ashamed to say they are some of my best friends, along with Irma. But I'm not interested in any of them romantically. Which brings me to why I'm here. Leonardo told me you're dating him, that you're his lover. I'm happy for him, but wary, too. What are your intentions toward him?"

Lotus' eyes narrowed dangerously and her hand moved toward her hilt, but lowered again without touching it. "My intentions are the same ones I would hope you would have for the men you choose to date. I neither pity him nor play with him. I do not promise to hold him forever, but will keep him as long as I desire him. I respect him too much to give anything less than my best."

April stilled, stunned by Lotus' candor and aggression. But she supposed she started it. Indeed. She'd considered that Lotus agreed to date Leo as a temporary charity gesture or that she was just toying with his heart and meant to leave him high and dry as soon as she got bored. She hadn't truly expected that Lotus was sincere in her attraction to Leonardo because how could any human love a turtle, regardless of skill? But April loved Leonardo. Maybe not in the same way Lotus did, but it was still love, and she'd be pretty hurt if someone came up to her and accused her of manipulating or betraying him.

Meeting Lotus' eyes, she shook her head contritely. "I owe you an apology. Just because I don't understand your attraction to Leonardo doesn't mean it's not real. I did wonder if he was just someone to amuse you for the time being or if you were dating him out of a sense of pity for his situation. But it was wrong of me to accuse you of insincerity when someone could well do the same with me. My only excuse is that I was truly trying to look out for him. He's so kindhearted and I never want to see him ensnared by someone dishonest."

Lotus stood and bowed to April, who got to her feet and bowed back. When both women were seated again, Lotus spoke in a tone of respect and warmth. "Leonardo is lucky to have such a loyal friend and staunch ally. Because you clearly love him, I forgive you. Perhaps we could see a movie together or have lunch. Maybe you could bring Irma. Leonardo has mentioned her, too. I could use some American friends if I'm planning to live here permanently."

April smiled brilliantly. "Yes. Those are great ideas. I need more women in my life. Master Splinter and the turtles are all wonderful, but it can be a bit too much testosterone when you factor that I work with a lot of men as well. I can have Leonardo call you so we can arrange something."

"Sounds fine."

April stood up and walked to the door, leaning against the wall beside it. "I'd better be going. Thank you for your time. You take care of Leonardo, all right? Be good to him."

Lotus gave April a kind smile. "I will do my best. I hope we can meet again soon. Safe travels."

With a cheerful wave, April closed Lotus' door and walked to her car, thinking that Leo was right about her after all. She was cunning and wonderful.


End file.
